cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/All of my characters
I made this because I was getting bored. OCs that are objects will go in the OCs category and Non-Objects will be in the Non-Objects category. Characters that are from GoAnimate will go on the GoAnimate Category. Characters that are now owned by other people will count, and I credit to people who made the fan poses for my characters. Characters created by other users that did not appear on GoAnimate videos will not count, but the characters that appeared in my videos will. I am making the characters appearances in chronology order. Royalty OCs King Foldy Pose.png|1. King Foldy Cursed Characters Firassy BFB Pose.png|1.Firassy|link=Firassy Griey BFB Pose.png|2. Grirey|link=Grirey TVafy Pose.png|3. TVafy|link=TVafy LeaV Pose.png|4. LeaV|link=LeaV PencV Pose.png|5. PencV|link=PencV TVatch Pose.png|6. TVatch|link=TVatch LeafPen Pose.png|7. LeafPen|link=LeafPen Firocky Pose.png|8. Firocky|link= Firocky TVencil Pose.png|9. TVencil|link=TVencil Tennis Rock Pose.png|10. Tennis Rock|link=Tennis Rock Puffleafy Pose.png|11. Puffleafy|link=Puffleafy 8-Pin Pose.png|12. 8-Pin|link=8-Pin FoldV Pose.png|13. FoldV|link=FoldV StapV Pose.png|14. StapV|link=StapV Basketencil Pose.png|15. Basketencil|link=Basketencil Pinball Pose.png|16. Pinball|link=Pinball TVoldy Pose.png|17. TVoldy|link=TVoldy Leafball Pose.png|18. Leafball|link=Leafball Ftapy Pose.png|19. Ftapy|link=Ftapy Stoldy Pose.png|20. Stoldy Tacoke Pose.png|21. Tacoke Cakeco Pose.png|22. Cakeco Ballocky Pose.png|23. Ballocky Rolloony Pose.png|24. Rolloony Pensketball Pose.png|25. Pensketball Grassy Cake Pose.png|26. Grassy Cake MatcV Pose.png|27. MatcV Snowny Pose.png|28. Snowny Fannow Pose.png|29. Fannow Ganny Pose.png|30. Ganny Object OCs Here are my OCs that are currently here. These OCs will appear in upcoming videos, and even as major cameos. They are characters that appear in the Cutiesunflower series (numbers do count as well). Mister Puffball 2018.png|1. Mister Puffball|link= Mister Puffball Green Rocky 2019.png|2. Green Rocky|link= Green Rocky Evil Cake New Pose.png|3. Evil Cake|link= Evil Cake Green Ice Cube 2019.png|4. Green Ice Cube|link= Green Ice Cube Flower Grassy 2019.png|5. Flower Grassy|link= Flower Grassy ))0dounutick-d9yp4at.png|6.Chocolate Sprinkled Donut|link= Chocolate Sprinkled Donut New Gabe Gali and Gino.png|7. Gabe, Gali, and Gino|link= Gabe, Gali, and Gino Flower Lily 2019.png|8. Flower Lily|link= Flower Lily Boombox 2018.png|9. Boombox|link= Boombox Sky Blue Cloudy 2018.png|10. Sky Blue Cloudy|link= Sky Blue Cloudy Green Cloudy New Pose.png|11. Green Cloudy|link= Green Cloudy Cosmic Brownie 2018.png|12. Cosmic Brownie|link= Cosmic Brownie Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box Redesign.png|13. Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box|link= Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box Cosmic Cupcake 2018.png|14. Cosmic Cupcake|link= Cosmic Cupcake Purse 2018.png|15. Purse|link= Purse Computer Monitor 2018.png|16. Computer Monitor|link= Computer Monitor Chef Hat 2018.png|17. Chef Hat|link= Chef Hat KFC French Fries 2018.png|18. KFC French Fries|link= KFC French Fries Blue Raspberry Lollipop 2018.png|19. Blue Raspberry Lollipop|link= Blue Raspberry Lollipop Ice Cream Cake 2018.png|20. Ice Cream Cake|link= Ice Cream Cake Ice Tiki Newy.png|21. Ice Tiki|link= Ice Tiki Red Popsicle posey.png|22. Red Popsicle|link= Red Popsicle Stone Tiki 2018.png|23. Stone Tiki|link= Stone Tiki Snow Flower's new pose.png|24. Snow Flower|link= Snow Flower Pilgrim Hat New Pose.png|25. Pilgrim Hat|link= Pilgrim Hat Pizza Box 2018.png|26. Pizza Box|link= Pizza Box Tlee's pose 1.png|27. Tlee|link= Tlee Flower Tree Newer Pose.png|28. Flower Tree|link= Flower Tree 15's pose.png|29. 15|link= 15 New Yoylecake pose by PinFan3.png|30. Yoylecake|link= Yoylecake 100 pose.png|31. 100|link= 100 Mac and cheese pose.png|32. Mac & Cheese|link=Mac & Cheese 66 pose.png|33. 66|link=66 Hawaii Token Pose.png|34. Hawaii Token|link= Hawaii Token Cheeseburger 2018.png|35. Cheeseburger|link=Cheeseburger Rainbow Rug cute.png|36. Rainbow Rug|link=Rainbow Rug Chicken Nuggets Box Pose.png|37. Chicken Nuggets Box|link=Chicken Nuggets Box Bath Bomb Pose.png|38. Bath Bomb|link=Bath Bomb Spikey Ball Pose.png|39. Spikey Ball|link=Spikey Ball Glazed Donut Pose.png|40. Glazed Donut|link=Glazed Donut Birthday Cake Pose.png|41. Birthday Cake|link=Birthday Cake Sun Hat Pose.png|42. Sun Hat|link=Sun Hat Flower Lei Pose.png|43. Flower Lei|link=Flower Lei Shrimp Pose.png|44. Shrimp|link=Shrimp Harmonica Pose.png|45. Harmonica|link=Harmonica Peach New Pose.png|46. Peach|link=Peach Sand Block Pose.png|47. Sand Block|link=Sand Block Green Clock Pose.png|48. Green Clock|link= Green Clock Hopper Ball Pose.png|49. Hopper Ball|link=Hopper Ball Coffee Cake pose.png|50. Coffee Cake|link=Coffee Cake Blue Clock Pose.png|51. Blue Clock|link= Blue Clock Rose Grassy Pose.png|52. Rose Grassy|link=Rose Grassy Rose Tree Pose.png|53. Rose Tree|link=Rose Tree pudpiepie.png|54. Pudding Pie|link=Pudding Pie 8-Bomb Pose.png|55. 8-Bomb|link=8-Bomb Autumn Grassy Pose.png|56. Autumn Grassy|link=Autumn Grassy Boot.png|57. Boot|link= Boot Bead Pose.png|58. Bead|link= Bead Nonexisty.png|59. Flowered Headphones Cook Book Pose.png|60. Cook Book|link=Cook Book Spooky Present Pose.png|61. Spooky Present|link=Spooky Present Nonexisty.png|62. Couch Nonexisty.png|63. Thermoses Pogo Stick Pose.png|64. Pogo Stick|link=Pogo Stick White Clock Pose.png|65. White Clock|link=White Clock Sunflower 2019.png|66. Sunflower|link=Sunflower Ice Mountain Pose.png|67. Ice Mountain|link=Ice Mountain Fire Mountain Pose.png|68. Fire Mountain|link=Fire Mountain Yellow Plate Pose.png|69. Yellow Plate|link=Yellow Plate Lily Pose.png|70. Lily|link=Lily Flower Cloudy Pose.png|71. Flower Cloudy|link=Flower Cloudy Other OCs Hawaii Objects Shadow Objects Snow Objects Counterparts Bayley Boombox 2018.png|1. Bayley Boombox|link=Bayley Boombox Flassy.png|2. Flassy Reverse Counterparts Characters that have the opposite personalities of each other. Ykcor neerG Pose.png|1. Ykcor Neerg|link=Ykcor Neerg Yssarg Rewolf Pose.png|2. Yssarg Rewolf|link=Yssarg Rewolf Eert Rewolf Pose.png|3. Eert Rewolf Ebuc Eci Neerg Pose.png|4. Ebuc Eci Neerg Nonexisty.png|5. Einworb Cimsoc Nonexisty.png|6. Yduolc Neerg Nonexisty.png|7. Llabffup Retsim Top Hat Clones These are Top Hat Clones. Top Hat Clones that are made by other users like JoeJoeTheAnimator or MrMenCentral or Recommended Hats made by some users in the Object Shows Community will not count, but Top Hat Clones owned by two people will count. Mr. Top Hat Pose.png|1. Mr. Top Hat|link=Mr. Top Hat Orange Top Hat Pose 2.png|2. Orange Top Hat|link= Orange Top Hat Yellow Top Hat New Pose.png|3. Yellow Top Hat|link= Yellow Top Hat Green Top Hat New Pose.png|4. Green Top Hat|link= Green Top Hat Blue Top Hat New Pose.png|5. Blue Top Hat|link= Blue Top Hat Purple Top Hat New Pose.png|6. Purple Top Hat|link= Purple Top Hat Dark Red Top Hat Pose.png|7. Dark Red Top Hat|link= Dark Red Top Hat Dark Orange Top Hat New Pose.png|8. Dark Orange Top Hat|link= Dark Orange Top Hat Dark Yellow Top Hat New Pose.png|9. Dark Yellow Top Hat|link= Dark Yellow Top Hat Dark Green Top Hat Newer Pose.png|10. Dark Green Top Hat|link= Dark Green Top Hat Dark Blue Top Hat New Pose.png|11. Dark Blue Top Hat|link= Dark Blue Top Hat Dark Purple Top Hat New Pose.png|12. Dark Purple Top Hat|link= Dark Purple Top Hat Brown Top Hat 2019.png|13. Brown Top Hat|link= Brown Top Hat Firey Top Hat New Pose.png|14. Firey Top Hat|link= Firey Top Hat Gray Top Hat Newer Pose.png|15. Gray Top Hat|link= Gray Top Hat Icy Top Hat New Pose.png|16. Ice Top Hat|link= Ice Top Hat Inverse Top Hat New Pose.png|17. Inverse Top Hat|link= Inverse Top Hat Inverted Top Hat New Pose.png|18. Inverted Top Hat|link= Inverted Top Hat Pink Top Hat New Pose.png|19. Pink Top Hat|link= Pink Top Hat Water Top Hat Newest Pose.png|20. Water Top Hat|link= Water Top Hat White Top Hat New Pose.png|21. White Top Hat|link= White Top Hat Emerald Top Hat Surprised.png|22. Emerald Top Hat|link= Emerald Top Hat Rainbow Top Hat Pose.png|23. Rainbow Top Hat|link= Rainbow Top Hat Cerulean Top Hat Pose.png|24. Cerulean Top Hat|link=Cerulean Top Hat Other Recolored Clones Here are non-Top Hat clones that can be added here. Note that not all OCs are taken by Cutiesunflower, as Pink Rocky and Yellow Match are owned by another person other than herself, that were remaked. Hay New Pose.png|1.Hay|link= Hay Pink Rocky Pose Remake.png|2. Pink Rocky|link= Pink Rocky (Cutiesunflower) Yellow Match Pose Remake.png|3. Yellow Match|link= Yellow Match Orange Rocky New Pose.png|4. Orange Rocky|link= Orange Rocky Yellow Rocky New Pose.png|5. Yellow Rocky|link= Yellow Rocky Purple Rocky New Pose.png|6. Purple Rocky|link= Purple Rocky Red Gaty Pose.png|7. Red Gaty|link=Red Gaty Orange Gaty Pose.png|8. Orange Gaty|link=Orange Gaty Yellow Gaty Pose.png|9. Yellow Gaty|link=Yellow Gaty Green Gaty Pose.png|10. Green Gaty|link=Green Gaty Purple Gaty Pose.png|11. Purple Gaty|link=Purple Gaty Pink Gaty Pose.png|12. Pink Gaty|link=Pink Gaty Brown Gaty Pose.png|13. Brown Gaty|link=Brown Gaty Black Gaty Pose.png|14. Black Gaty|link=Black Gaty White Gaty Pose.png|15. White Gaty|link=White Gaty Nonexisty.png|16. Blue Ice Cube|link=Blue Ice Cube Cerulean Gaty Pose.png|17. Cerulean Gaty|link=Cerulean Gaty Orange Lollipop Pose.png|18. Orange Lollipop|link=Orange Lollipop Magenta Gaty Pose.png|19. Magenta Gaty|link=Magenta Gaty Gray Gaty Pose.png|20. Gray Gaty|link=Gray Gaty Yellow Marker Pose.png|21. Yellow Marker Purple Balloony Pose.png|22. Purple Balloony Green Lollipop Pose.png|23. Green Lollipop Black Liy Pose.png|24. Black Liy Red Teardrop Pose.png|25. Red Teardrop Pool Balls These are pool balls that are a group of billard balls. 16-Ball's pose.png|1. 16-Ball|link=16-Ball 17-Ball's pose.png|2. 17-Ball|link=17-Ball 18-Ball's pose.png|3. 18-Ball|link=18-Ball 19-Ball's pose.png|4. 19-Ball|link=19-Ball 20-Ball's pose.png|5. 20-Ball|link=20-Ball Non-Objects Bonnie the Bird Pose.png|1. Bonnie the Bird|link=Bonnie the Bird Frosty Tongue DoF.png|2. Frosty Tongue|link=Frosty Tongue Cutiesunflower 2018 look.png|3. Cutiesunflower|link=Cutie Sunflower Cutie sunflowerball.png|4. Cutie sunflowerball|link=Cutie sunflowerball Sandra 2.png|5. Sandra|link=Sandra Valentine's Day Heart Pose.png|6. Valentine's Day Heart|link= Valentine's Day Heart Matthew Smiliing.png|7. Matthew|link=Matthew Happy Cute Bluey.png|8. Cute Bluey|link=Cute Bluey Silly Pete.png|9. Silly Pete|link=Silly Pete Snowbot Guy Pose.png|10. Snowbot Guy|link=Snowbot Guy Firetopus.png|11. Firetopus|link=Firetopus Kingsley's Customerpalooza OCs These characters are made from Kingsley's Customerpalooza by Cutiesunflower. Cody Mills.jpg|1. Cody Mills|link=Cody Mills Camila Hill.jpg|2. Camila Hill|link=Camila Hill Rick.jpg|3. Rick|link=Rick Kali.jpg|4. Kali|link=Kali Brittney.jpg|5.Brittney|link=Brittney Derek.jpg|6.Derek Javon.jpg|7.Javon|link=Javon GoAnimate These are characters I made on GoAnimate from 2014 - 2016. They will, or not appear in any future content. Little Stickboy GA.jpg|1. Little Stickboy Princess Matilda.jpg|2. Princess Matilda Fluttergirl PMaFT.jpg|3. Fluttergirl Ketchup.jpg|4. Ketchup Pizza Hut Logo GA.jpg|5. Pizza Hut Logo Pom Pom.jpg|6. Pom Pom, aka Pink Katzuma.jpg|7. Katzuma Red and Blue.jpg|8. Red and Blue Katso.jpg|9. Katso Ninja.jpg|10. Ninja Emmi.jpg|11. Emmi The Makeover Girls Casey and Belle.jpg|12. Makeover Girls Ghost Hat Guy Old Design.jpg|13. Ghost Hat Guy Cola in Talking Food.jpg|14. Cola Toey Jammers.jpg|15. Toe Jammers Robot Guy Redesign Pose.png|16. Robot Guy Bobo Chef Remake.png|17. Bobo Colored Skulls.jpg|18. Colored Skulls Mini Furbys Old Designs.jpg|19. Mini Furbys Teen Furby from Future Furbys.jpg|20. Teen Furbies Hovey Dovey.jpg|21. Hovey Dovey Mouthy.jpg|22. Mouthy Red Gummy and Pink Gummy.png|23. Gummies The Reebro Girls.jpg|24. The Reebro Girls The Twisted Girls.jpg|25. The Twisted Girls Zella.jpg|26. Zella Chibi Zella.jpg|27. Chibi Zella Big Blue GA.jpg|28. Big Blue 3 Little Cutie Kids.jpg|29. 3 Little Cutie Kids Horny Furby when Angry.jpg|30. Horny Furbies Double Model GA.jpg|31. Double Model Big Blue Brothers.jpg|32. Big Blue Brothers Minsy.jpg|33. Minsy Froggy.jpg|34. Froggy Dinsy.jpg|35. Dinsy Buggy.jpg|36. Buggy Kitty.jpg|37. Kitty Ollie.jpg|38. Ollie Furby Skull.jpg|39. Furby Skull The Girl Faces.jpg|40. The Girl Faces Original Creations These characters are original creations which I made earlier when I made Candy Corn as a Christmas Ornament in 2007, or even drawing Stary, Funny Smarties, or Mellows in later years. Some of those characters have redesigns, and for the Zing Bop characters, they are redirected to their wiki, which is currently a work in progress. Candy Corn Pose.png|1. Candy Corn|link=Candy Corn Cutie's Green Hand Pose.png|2. Cutie's Green Hand Stary 2018.png|3. Stary|link=Stary Rainbow Funny Smarties.png|4. Funny Smarties|link=Funny Smarties Blocky Design.png|5. Blocky|link=Blocky Mellow Happy.jpg|6. Mellows|link=Mellows Hairy Maw Pose 1.png|7. Hairy Maws|link=Hairy Maws A Puffy Drawing better colored.png|8. Puffy|link=Puffy Zingy ZBop.png|9. Zingy|link=https://zing-bop.wikia.com/wiki/Zingy Linzy ZBop.png|10. Linzy Mellow Frog ZBop.png|11. Mellow Frog Strawberry Mintie.png|12. Strawberry Mintie Gray Vanilla.png|13. Gray Vanilla Triple Mellow.png|14. Triple Mellow Stormy Cloud.png|15. Stormy Cloud Soup Bowl.png|16. Soup Bowl Grasser.png|17. Grasser Outfit.png|18. Outfit Stormdoom.png|19. Stormdoom Grasskirter.png|20. Grasskirter Sandy Snake.png|21. Sandy Snake Electro Fish.png|22. Electro Fish Purple Blue Striped Fish.png|23. Purple Blue Striped Fish Icy Cube.png|24. Icy Cube Ice Bird.png|25. Ice Bird Rocker.png|26. Rocker Boulder.png|27. Boulder Red Spiked Spikey Bally.png|28. Red Spiked Spikey Bally Rainbow Caterpillar.png|29. Rainbow Caterpillar Sheepie.png|30. Sheepie Blue Kapper.png|31. Kapper Lava Cannon.png|32. Lava Cannon Squodge.png|33. Squodge Trappy.png|34. Trappy Yellow Screenie Pose.png|35. Yellow Screenie Copyrighted Characters Pixar Ball New.png|1. Pixar Ball Retired characters These are the characters that are retired from this wiki. They are currently inside the Retired Chamber, and they should not escape. Crystal Ice Cube New Pose.png|1. Crystal Ice Cube|link=Crystal Ice Cube Princess Yoylecake Pose.png|2. Princess Yoylecake|link=Princess Yoylecake Christmas Present New Pose.png|3. Christmas Present|link=Christmas Present Troja 2019.png|4. Troja|link=Troja Blue Rocky 2019.png|5. Blue Rocky|link=Blue Rocky Purple Ice Cube 2019.png|6. Purple Ice Cube|link=Purple Ice Cube 20180726 115421.png|7. Dora Puffball|link=Dora Puffball Garrett Pose.png|8. Garrett|link=Garrett Blue TV, Yellow TV, and Green TV.png|9. Recolored TVs|link=Recolored TVs Blue Announcer.jpg|10. Blue Announcer|link=Blue Announcer Pink Cloudy New Pose.png|11. Pink Cloudy|link=Pink Cloudy Blue Bell New Pose.png|12. Blue Bell|link=Blue Bell Pink Ice Cube 1.png|13. Pink Ice Cube|link=Pink Ice Cube HERSHEY'S Milk Chocolate Pose 1.png|14. Hershey's|link=Hershey's Cyan Grassy pose.png|15. Cyan Grassy|link=Cyan Grassy Princess Green Rocky New Pose.png|16. Princess Green Rocky|link=Princess Green Rocky Purple Melony New Pose.png|17. Purple Melony|link=Purple Melony Microwave Pose.png|18. Microwave|link=Microwave Evil Hat New Pose.png|19. Evil Hat|link=Evil Hat Blue Gaty Pose.png|20. Blue Gaty|link=Blue Gaty White Grassy Pose.png|21. White Grassy|link=White Grassy Green Fidget Spinner New Pose.png|22. Green Fidget Spinner|link=Green Fidget Spinner Yellow Clock New Pose.png|23. Yellow Clock|link=Yellow Clock Yellow Lollipop New Pose.png|24. Yellow Lollipop|link=Yellow Lollipop Magenta Clock New Pose.png|25. Magenta Clock|link=Magenta Clock Pink Clock Newer Pose.png|26. Pink Clock|link=Pink Clock Red Clock 2019.png|27. Red Clock|link=Red Clock Cinema Lights New Pose.png|28. Cinema Lights|link=Cinema Lights Object Casual Days Rules Sign Newer Pose.png|29. Object Casual Days Fan Sign|link=Object Casual Days Fan Sign Object American Tour Rules Sign Newer Pose.png|30. Object American Tour Fan Sign|link=Object American Tour Fan Sign Snivy Token Pose.png|31. Snivy Token|link=Snivy Token Object Casual Days Sucks Sign Newer Pose.png|32. Object Casual Days Hater Sign|link=Object Casual Days Hater Sign Marshmallow-Brownie New Pose.png|33. Marshmallow-Brownie|link=Marshmallow-Brownie Evil Ice Cream Cake New Pose.png|34. Ekac Maerc Eci|link=Ekac Maerc Eci Yellow Grassy pose.png|35. Yellow Grassy|link=Yellow Grassy Frying Pan Pose.png|36. Frying Pan|link=Frying Pan Comission 3 (Clam Seashell).png|37. Clam Seashell|link=Clam Seashell Ruler New Pose.png|38. Ruler|link=Ruler Cutiefly Body Pillow New Pose.png|39. Cutiefly Body Pillow|link=Cutiefly Body Pillow -1 Pose.png|40. '-1'|link=-1 9999 Pose.png|41 9999|link=9999 Orange Clock Pose.png|42. Orange Clock|link=Orange Clock -2 Pose.png|43. '-2'|link=-2 -3 Pose.png|44. '-3'|link=-3 Purple Clock Pose.png|45. Purple Clock|link=Purple Clock 99 Pose.png|46. 99|link=99 -4 Pose.png|47. '-4'|link=-4 -5 Pose.png|48. '-5'|link=-5 -6 Pose.png|49. '-6'|link=-6 500 Pose.png|60. 500|link=500 Cerulean Clock Pose.png|51. Cerulean Clock|link=Cerulean Clock -7 Pose.png|52. '-7'|link=-7 Category:Blog posts Category:Cutiesunflower